Automatic test equipment (ATE) employed in the functional test of semiconductor devices can include a number of channel cards generating a multitude of electrical test signals directed to a semiconductor device under test (DUT). The test signals are routed through a semiconductor interface, such as a probe card for contacting electrical interconnects on the DUT. Often times, the test signals operate at high frequencies ranging from hundreds of megahertz to gigahertz. To achieve efficient signal distribution while controlling signal interference, shielded cables are typically employed.
Routing of test signals from the channel cards to the probe card often requires that the shielded cables be brought into closer and closer proximity with each other. Such compact routing is due at least in part to the small scale of the DUTs. An interface is typically provided between a distal end of the shielded cables to terminate the cables and route the signals to the probe card or interposer. Others have proposed cable terminations for such applications.